Someday
by Kleptoshipped Yuugi
Summary: Sometimes, 'someday' is too late. Songfic


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh, Nickelback, the song "Someday," or its lyrics.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Kleptoshipping (BakuraxYuugi)

* * *

_**How the hell did we wind up like this?****  
Why weren't we able to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables?**_

Swollen violet eyes followed the path of the other male before them, watching every erratic movement and taking in every grimace and scowl that crossed the narrow face.

_**I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this**_

Dry but still-pouty lips parted and drew in a shaky breath that hitched in his throat as the suitcase snapped shut, and a light breeze whooshed over him in the wake of the other's body as it passed. Mutely, he followed to the top of the stair case as the other descended.

_**But don't think it's too late**_

"Please..."

_**Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will**_

Yuugi Mutou's entire small frame stiffened and flinched as the front door slammed shut, and he was left in silence.

_**Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now  
I know you're wondering when**_

Bakura couldn't stop the instinctive pause that his body took just as he stepped beyond the threshold of the door, the sour expression on his face softening for the briefest of moments before hardening into an angry scowl. Inside, Yuugi collapsed to his knees at the top of the staircase.

_**(You're the only one who knows that)****  
Someday, somehow****  
I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now  
I know you're wondering when**_

The smaller boy inside the house curled into himself on the hardwood floor of the upstairs hallway, while outside, the retreating form of Yami no Bakura continued to shrink until it was out of sight.

_**Well, I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying**_

A week later, as Yuugi shuffled down the sidewalk to the high school, he raised his head just in time to see a flash of white from the corner of his eye. He slowed to a stop, and he turned to see Bakura simultaneously do the same from across the street. As the fierce, brown eyes clashed with his own dulled violet ones, he could fill his filling with tears.

_**Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying**_

Bakura swallowed down a lump in his throat, but his expression remained stoic. He contemplated crossing the road that separated him from the fragile boy, but his feet just wouldn't move. They _couldn't_ move.

_**Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel**_

Cautiously, Yuugi lifted a pasty hand in Bakura's direction and curled his fingers just a bit in a weak attempt at a wave, forcing his lips to twitch at the corners as his muscles struggled to pull them up into a smile.

Bakura didn't like the jolt it sent through him. His eyes narrowed, and he spun on his heel to continue his previous course down the opposite sidewalk. His head lowered just enough to shadow the expression of confusion on his face.

_**Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror**_

On their own, the muscles and nerves in Yuugi's legs defibrulated themselves into action, and the small boy bolted across the street in a flash of colors, darting between cars and jumping the curb, his pace increasing until his chest collided with Bakura's back and his arms encircled the lanky waist.

_**Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will**_

Bakura froze at the contact, eyes widening to double their original size. He stopped altogether, arguing with himself as to whether or not he should turn around, or keep going. He could feel the frame behind him shaking against his back.

In an instant, his arms shot out from Yuugi's grasp and broke the embrace around him, causing Yuugi to stumble backward with a bewildered face. As he caught himself from falling down, tears were jarred from his eyes and slid down his cheeks.

Bakura just kept on walking.

_**Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when**_

As his hands were tucked into his pockets, they clenched into fists.

_**(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now**_

Yuugi stood frozen on the pavement, watching the other retreat from him yet again. His body trembled as he allowed the tears to pour uninhibited down his face, landing on the pavement with the droplets of warm rain that had begun to fall, unnoticed.

_**I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)**_

Bakura sat, musing on the couch of his hikari's apartment, one arm occupied by its elbow resting on the arm of the couch and his head resting on the fist of that same arm. The other hand drummed its fingers against the couch cushion in thought. It had been just yesterday that he had seen Yuugi last, and he regretted not having turned around to look at the other's soft face just one more time. He regretted not having relished in the moment of having those small arms wound tightly around his waist and arms, and wondered just what would have happened if he had turned around. Suddenly, his black coat landed on his head and draped over his face. As he pulled the cloth away, he caught sight of his hikari padding back into his own room. Expression never changing, he stood up and put his arms through the sleeves, slinging the coat over his shoulders as he departed from the apartment.

_**How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed**_

Yuugi, having climbed through his skylight, strolled onto the roof of the game shop, the breeze disturbing his already messy hair as he stared out over the streets of Domino, watching the sunset slowly die on the horizon through the buildings. A tear rolled down his cheek as the golds and oranges turned to dark pinks and reds. He hated watching it alone.

_**And try to turn the tables**_

Bakura mumbled to himself continuously on the walk to the game shop, picking and choosing the right words to say. The windows in the shop were dark as he entered it, immediately heading up the stairs to Yuugi's room, which was vacant. The skylight was open, however, and he climbed on top of Yuugi's desk to pull himself up through it.

_**Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel**_

Misty violet eyes slowly closed, a wave of tears spilling forth from them. Another breeze blew past and dried the streaks on his face.

_**Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror**_

A smile had come onto Bakura's face as he spotted Yuugi in their regular sunset-observing spot. The word 'perfect' flitted through his mind as he climbed up through the open glass, steadying his footing on the roof before drawing closer to the other stealthily. Yuugi never heard nor saw that he was there.

_**Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will**_

A streak of horror shot through Bakura as Yuugi's form teetered over the edge of the roof and landed on the pavement in front of the shop.

_**Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when**_

His eyes shot open and a cry flew from his mouth, his hand desperately grasping at the air where Yuugi had just been. Thoughtlessly, he crawled down to the edge of the roof and held onto the gutter as he dropped to the ground safely, hitting the ground running towards Yuugi's crooked and still body.

_**(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now**_

Hovering over the small boy, Bakura became almost frightened to touch Yuugi, but gathered him up in his arms like a child, cradling his head in one arm while the other placed the body on his own lap, then immediately drew to the pale and thin face of the fragile male.

_**I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)**_

Bakura could vaguely hear himself screaming, but there was no response; no response from Yuugi to speak to him, and no response from anyone on the streets for help.

He was alone, and Yuugi was gone.

_**I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)**_

After trying fultilely to revive Yuugi, he felt the weight of the Sennen Ring on his chest underneath his shirt. Reaching in to pull it out, his blurry eyes darted between it and Yuugi's limp body.

_**I know you're wondering when**_

As he sat on the pavement, Yuugi in his lap, the Ring in his hand, and a thought in his head, Bakura realized...

_"I want him back..."_


End file.
